The Breakfast Club: One Direction AU
by orangekae11
Summary: Larry, Ziam, and Niall. A 1D spin off of the famous '80s movie, The Breakfast Club.


**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe you aren't able to get me out of this," I groaned to my mum. I was sitting in her silver BMW, staring at my high school on a Saturday morning.

"Sorry love, but you shouldn't have gotten so many cuts by going to play football with your friends." My mum said.

I glared out of my window before my mum passed me my lunch. I took it and stepped out of the car. I wore a pair of white vans, low rise skinny jeans that hung on my hips, a striped shirt, and a denim jacket. I looked over at my mum, and leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek and got out of the car. Despite my annoyance at being at school at the ass crack of dawn, I could never be angry with my mum. Waving good-bye, I headed up into the building and silently made my way through the halls.

I glanced at the bright neon colored posters plastered on the walls advertising a select individual or couple for the Prom royalty. I was nominated with Eleanor Calder. We were the favorite to win, not only because we were incredibly powerful, but Eleanor was the nicest person alive, and I didn't take shit from anyone. We would have been a powerful couple, if it weren't for us being totally in love with the same sex. We were each other's cover ups, and it was working out perfectly. Nobody asked questions, and we were comfortable with one another. Our mums were best friends, and we're practically siblings. We came out to each other first, before taking on the parents. Nothing changed, and it was nice to have someone by my side who at least understood. If I kissed her cheek, or held her hand, it wasn't just for show, it was because I genuinely cared about her, and nothing would ever change my affection for her.

I rolled my eyes at the posters, it was absolutely trivial, but Eleanor loved it, and I would do anything to keep that lovely smile of hers on her face. If anything, winning Prom Queen would make her happy, and I would be happy because she was happy.

The library doors were in sight now, and my stomach began to churn. I didn't know who would be behind those doors, and I hated knowing that I would be spending my day with a bunch of people I didn't know. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the doors open and walked in. I was the first one inside, so I took a seat at the first table after peeling off my denim jacket and setting it on the back of my chair. I sat down and pulled out my phone, scrolling through Twitter to kill some time.

A few minutes later, although it legitimately felt like an hour, the door screeched open. My nerves instantly settled to see Liam Payne. Although we weren't close, we did have the same circle of friends. I offered a tiny smile, and he responded with a relaxed smile as well.

"Hey mate," he said, taking the seat next to me.

"Hey, glad to see a familiar face in here," I said, with a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, seriously." He looked around and sighed, "How did your parents take it?"

I shrugged, "Mum was okay about it, but she did say that I deserved it. I guess she's right. How about you?"

"Dad was a bit peeved because I had to miss out on track practice this morning, but mum just told me she was disappointed and that I hoped I learned a lesson." He paused, "Truthfully, I was more gutted to hear her say that then I was with my dad."

"Yeah, mums have that affect. Of course, I'm a total mommy's boy, so that could be a lot of it," I chuckled.

"Same, mate." He laughed.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we waited for the minutes to pass by.

"Is this the first or last time you're going to end up here?" My mum said, her voice loud.

"Last," I mumbled.

"Good, now find time to study for that AP U.S. test you have on Tuesday." She said.

"Mum, we're supposed to just sit there. I can't study." I said.

"Well, find a way mister." She said.

"Yeah," my brother echoed.

I glared at him before stepping out of the car. I pulled up my sagging skinny jeans before bending down to tie the laces on my blue and white trainers. I wore a blue polo shirt with a thick red jacket over it. My dyed hair was spiked. I looked up at the building with trepidation, not sure what would await me when I walked into the library. I didn't like being out of my comfort zone, nor did I want to be in an environment with the troubled kids who could easily beat me up.

Sighing, I walked into the empty high school. I opened the door, only to have a figure brush by me and hurry into the warmth with their head ducked, completely oblivious of me. I shrugged, and followed the figure to where I assumed detention was being held. I smiled softly when I realized we were approaching the library, one of my comfort zones and where I felt most safe. The bullies avoided this place like it held the Black Plague. The boy pulled the door open and hurried inside. I reached out to catch the door before it closed, bewildered by this guy's actions. I entered the room only to see two of the most popular kids on campus: Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne. I inwardly groaned. Of course, I thought sullenly. I hurried to a table opposite of them and one back. I dropped my stuff on the table and sat down. I shrugged off my jacket and placed it on the chair next to me. I awkwardly looked at the two boys in front of me, only to see their eyes staring at me. My cheeks reddened, before I looked behind me to see the mysterious boy who walked in before me in the back of the library with his face down in the table. I looked at him, confused as to why Louis and Liam were staring at him.

The early morning breeze was nipping at my nose, and I pulled the trench coat tighter around me. The black ray-bans were blocking the sun rise as I walked across the football field to the daunting building ahead of me. I hated this place, and I hated the people in it. With only a few friends that I trusted enough, and cared enough to hang out with, I resented the place. It seemed like every teacher and school faculty member had it out against me, especially the principal. Who was an utter prick.

I opened the door and pulled the sunglasses off of my face and stuck them in my loose white t-shirt. Walking to the library was in grained into my memory, and although I was glad to be out of the house, I hated being here and seeing what kind of assholes would be awaiting my presence behind those stupid doors.

I pulled the door open, and carelessly walked in. My eyes were greeted with Louis Fucking Tomlinson, and his buddy ol' pal Liam Payne. I smirked at them, before recognizing a nerd with an awful dye job, and Zayn in the back. My eyes softened at the sight for a few seconds, before hardening as I heard the door open behind me.

"Styles, take a seat. You're late. Again."

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, Principal Simon." I said sarcastically.

I sat at the table behind Tomlinson and Payne. I pulled off the trench coat and gloves that covered my hands. I kicked my legs up on top of the table and leaned back.

"It is now seven thirty, which means you all are mine until three this afternoon. While you are here, you will write a thousand word essay for me, answering this question: Who do you think you are? I'm hoping this assignment will help you all to reevaluate your lives and your life choices. Do not write one word a thousand time," he glared at me and I smiled back, "or I will see you next Saturday, at the same time. There will be no talking, laughing, conversing of any sort. My office is across the hall, and if I hear any commotion I'll knock heads. Alright?" He began passing out pencils and papers to each one of us.

"You will respect school property, Styles." He said to me, pushing my feet off the table and placing a pencil and paper in front of me. I smiled back at him, "Of course, Simon," I said sarcastically. He only glared at me, before taking his leave.

When Simon took his leave, I looked at the two in front of me, "So, are you guys like, boyfriends or something?"

Instantly, both boys turned around glaring at me.

"Shut the fuck up, Styles," Payne said, glaring at me. He looked me up and down, scowling, before turning back around. Tomlinson's cheeks were bright red, and his pretty blue eyes glaring at me.

I smirked, and kicked my feet back onto the table.

My cheeks were burning after the Styles character asked if Liam and I were a couple. I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of the both of us, but I didn't want my secret to be exposed by some half-assed prick who got high, and had way too many tattoos. As I turned back around, all I could think about were those green eyes. Those beautifully guarded green eyes, and if they were on anybody else but him, I'd be head over heels. And it wasn't like Styles was ugly, no, in fact he was drop dead gorgeous with his curly brunette locks, and tall and lanky figure, and those green eyes people die to have. The black ink etched onto his skin permanently only added to his bad-boy 'I'm a rebel' appeal. I refused to let him get into my head like that again.

Of course, I saw the look he gave the guy in the back. A softer, more affectionate one. A look that didn't belong on a guy who smoked pot and got drunk, and had one-night stands nightly. That look didn't belong on a guy like that. I ran my fingers through my quaffed hair and looked at the paper in front of me. Liam was playing with his zipper on his hoodie beside me. I looked at the clock up above me and groaned, I still had a whole lifetime in here. It wasn't even eight yet.

"So, you going to Grimmy's party tonight?" Liam turned to face me.

"Not sure. Not a fan of his truthfully." I replied.

"Yeah, he can be a bit of a prick." Liam agreed.

"So is this what popular people do? Ask each other about parties and gossip?" Styles piped up behind us.

We both turned to face him, Liam glaring, and me giving him a curious glance.

"It's more than you do, I'm sure," Liam replied.

"Oh, my dear friend, you're wrong. You see, unlike you twats, I actually know how to party. Ever gotten high? Drunk? Had sloppy sex?" He asked. Liam and I were both blushing furiously.

"You're a prick, Styles." Liam said.

"Guys, we really shouldn't be talking," said the Irish tone. They all looked up to see the blonde watching them nervously.

"Nothing I've never heard before, Sport-O," he said, hopping on the desk behind the two boys. They eyed him cautiously, obviously wary of his presence.

"So, what's it like being some of the most popular boys on campus?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "It's a blast," I said sarcastically."

"How so, princess?" He asked.

I glared at him, giving him the bird.

"Oh, I'm getting finger gestures from such a pristine boy," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

An awkward silence drifted between the five of us in the library. I looked over at Liam warily before turning to see Styles inspecting the door. He hopped off the desk and pointed to the door, "I bet you I could keep that door permanently closed," he said. His eyes narrowed, and the skin beside it crinkled.

"Don't even think about," Liam warned.

"Too late Sport-O," he replied before walking up to the door and began working on the hinge. I was surprised we hadn't been yelled at for talking, but it looked as if the Principal had left his office. The curly headed trouble maker came running back to the table and sitting down. I could feel my eyes widen as I watched the door close.

"Put it back!" Liam said, "Come on man, you're going to get all of us in trouble."

"Put what back?" Styles replied, a smirk on his lips.

"I don't think you're supposed to do that," the blonde said.

We all ignored him when the door swung open. "Who closed this door?" The principal demanded.

"We weren't allowed to get up, how would I be able to close the door?" Styles replied nonchalantly.

"Who did it? Tomlinson?" He asked.

My cheeks flushed, but responded with a simple, "It just closed."

"Screws fall out sir. The world is an imperfect place," Styles piped up.

"Give it to me, Styles." He said.

"I don't have it, sir." Styles rebutted.

"Stand up! Empty your pockets!"

"I don't have it, sir."

Principal Simon strode toward the door in a frustrated manner by the disobedience of the troubled teen. He grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the door.

"The door is too heavy sir," Styles said.

The principal released the door and it slammed shut. I hid a smile, looking down at my lap.

Opening the door, he looked at Liam before saying, "Payne? Payne, come help me move this!"

Liam stood up after rolling his eyes. He went over and began helping the principal move the magazine display in between the door and door way.

"Isn't that hazardous? What if there's a fire? You wouldn't want five innocent children to get hurt under your watch. Wouldn't look too good, especially now."

"What are you doing? Move it back Payne." The principal snapped.

"Actually there our fire exits in the front and back of the building," the nerd said, pointing to them.

I turned to see Styles shoot a glare toward the blonde, while Liam came walking back to his chair, glaring at Styles.

The Principal glared at the kids before walking out and letting the door shut behind him.

"Dick," Styles said, earning laughter from all of us, even the kid in the back who hadn't said a word this morning.

Styles stood up and walked up the small ramp to where the book check in was. He lifted himself onto the counter and grabbed a book and began peeling the covers off and then multiple pages, throwing them to the side. His lips were in a pout as he focused intently on his activity.

Liam stood up and went to stretch his leg on the railing, muttering, "Real intelligent."

"You're right, I shouldn't be destroying literature. I'm a terrible person," Styles said, continuing to destroy the book.

I watched, a bit annoyed with the obvious destruction of the books.

Liam looked at me, "Are you grounded tonight? I heard a couple people are going to have a bonfire, you think you could go to that?"

I shrugged, "I don't think I should. I'll have to get back on my mum's good side."

"C'm'on, it'll be fun." Liam said, encouragingly.

"Yeah, but then it'll just upset her, and I would really like to avoid that," I replied, "Plus, my dad is being a bit of a prick."

I could see Styles looking at us, listening in on the conversation intently.

"Hm!" We all looked up to see the mysterious boy looking at us. My eyes widened, this boy was literally the definition of perfection.

Styles chuckled.

"Shut up!" I said.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Liam said.

"Well if I don't, no one else will." I snapped back, turning to face Liam.

Styles hopped off of the counter, "Do you get along with your parents, Sport-O?"

"Well, if I say yes I'm a liar, and I'd be an idiot." Liam growled back.

"You already are an idiot. But then you'd be a liar, too. So, do you?" Zayn asked.

"Not really. My dad has these high expectations of me, and my mom is just in the back ground, letting it happen." Liam confessed.

"What's your parents deal?" Styles turned to me.

I shrugged, "My dad has been out of my life for a while now, and then he wants to waltz back into it thinking everything is fine and dandy."

Styles looked at me with an odd expression. The silence was interrupted by an Irish tone.

"I-I have issues with my parents to," said the blonde, his Irish tone thick.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Styles asked, looking over at the blond.

"I said I have issues with my parents to," the blonde repeated.

"Blondie, you are a parent's wet dream." Styles said, smirking. Liam and I chuckled, looking over at the blushing blond.

"I guess that's the problem, then," he replied. He looked up at us with defiance clear in his baby blue eyes.

Before any of had a chance to answer, the door was pulled open. We all turned to see the principal standing there with his hands on his hips. "Who needs to use the lavatory?"

All five of us raised our hands. He sighed and pinched his nose.

"One at a time, Tomlinson, you have five minutes," he said. I stared at him for a minute before standing up and making my way out of the library.

Within the next half hour, everyone was sitting at their desks bored. Liam was playing with the strings on his hoodie, blondie was playing with his pencil, the mysterious kid in the back looked as if he was sketching, and Styles was lighting his boot on fire to light the cigarette hanging lazily out of his lips. I turned to look up at the clock, sighing deeply as I let my eyes close.

I glanced around the library, turning to look behind me. The kid behind the rest of us was staring at the table with a pencil gently grasped in his fist, and an intense look in his eyes. I looked at him, sucking my bottom lip into my mouth to chew on the dry skin. My gaze shifted to the blonde looking sadly at his paper. "Hey, kid, blondie, what were you gonna say about your parents earlier?" I asked.

The kid looked up surprised that I was talking to him. I gave him a reassuring smile, hoping to urge him on. He took a steadying breath before shrugging, "My parents think I'm perfect." He said softly.

Styles looked up, slapping the fire out and standing up. "I can see you getting all bunged up for wearing those type of clothes, but you're a nerdy dweeb with no social life. What else would you be doing with your life if you weren't making yourself a better citizen?"

Niall looked down at his desk, clearly hurt. I stood up and turned to face him, "Why do you have to put everyone down, huh?"

Styles looks at me with an annoyingly amused smirk, "I'm being honest, asshole. Can't tell the difference, eh?"

"Yeah, well he has a name." I said, trying my best to defend the insecure blonde.

"Yeah?" Styles said challengingly.

"Yeah, hey, what's your name babe?" I asked, looking over at the blond.

"Niall," blondie replied.

"See, he's got a name." I said.

"My condolences," Styles said, walking back toward his table.

"What's yours?" Louis interrupted. I turned to look at him, confused as to why he would even care about Styles name.

"What's yours?" Styles asked back.

Louis bit his lip, "Louis."

"Louis?" Styles asked, chuckling.

"Yes, Loui," he responded, a small smile on his face.

"Last name?" Styles asked.

"Tomlinson."

"An old name for such a prince."

I could see Louis cheeks redden.

"So, Louis Tomlinson, what's your deal? From what I hear you're one of those characters who are loyal and faithful to just one girl. How true is that, huh? Are you really such a saint? Hard to believe with how much of a heart throb you are around here," Styles drilled.

Louis glared at Styles, "Maybe you should try it sometime, yeah? Not much of a heart throb if I don't go around purposefully breaking hearts like you. Kind of a dick move, don't you think?"

"I'm receiving such language from such a pristine boy. Never would of thought you had the balls." Styles smirks.

I watched the interaction, and noticed that Styles did that annoying smirk whenever he felt he won an argument, or if he found something particularly amusing.

"At least I have a pair," Louis shot back.

Styles eyebrows raised, before letting out a soft chuckle, "In your dreams, pretty boy."

"Leave him alone," I said.

"Oh? And why would I want to do that?" Styles asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Leave him alone, don't look at him, don't make eye contact with him, nothing." I said, glaring at the confrontational male.

"Gonna make me?" Styles asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am." I replied levelly, emotionless.

"With how many of your friends?"

"Just you and me."

Styles leans into me, and I can easily see his fingers curl into a punch. I easily deflect it, and shove the taller boy onto the ground. I hold him down easily.

"I don't want to get into this with you man," He mumbles out.

I snort, "Oh yeah? Why's that?" I sit up and shove him away from me when he stands up.

Styles stands up, straightens out his shirt, "'Cause I'd kill you, and your family, and I wouldn't even care."

He backs up, pulling out a switch blade and sticks it into the table where the silent boy has sat all morning. I watched, after the initial shock of seeing the dangerous weapon, as the boy reaches over and grabs the blade.

I glare at him, "If you were to disappear tomorrow, no one would even give a fuck."

I sit down, frustrated. Louis looks at me with disapproval in his bright blue eyes. I turn away from and stare up at the clock.

Paul the friendly janitor walks in and smiles toward Niall, "Hey Niall. How you doing?"

"Hi Paul," Niall mumbles, starting to look embarrassed. His cheeks tinted red.

Styles snickers before leaning against a table, "Paul is it? How does one become a janitor?"

"You want to be a janitor?" Paul asks, rolling his eyes as he turns to grab some supplies.

"No, my friend here does, I just want to know how one becomes a janitor?" Styles asks again, obviously wanting to demean Paul of his position.

"Oh really? You guys think I'm some low life? Well, I'm the eyes and ears of this place, I go through your lockers, listen to your conversations, read your letters. By the way, the clock's twenty minutes fast," he says, disappearing into a room and closing the door.

We all look up at the clock and groan collectively.

We all turned to face the door when it swung open. The principal strode in and glanced at us with a bit of distaste. He looked at us before sighing.

"Hello Principal dick." Styles mumbled.

"What was that?" Principal Simon asked, his eyes daring Styles to repeat what he said.

Liam chuckled beside me, I hid a smile.

"You think he's funny? He's a nobody. In five years, he'll be forgotten about from the whole universe. Nobody is going to even question the existence of Harry Styles."

Styles stared numbly at the principal. "Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" He said sarcastically.

"You just earned yourself another detention young man, watch your tone with me."

"I'm thrilled."

"That just earned you another one."

"Gosh darn it."

"Another one, you want to keep going? I can do this all day."

"Knock it off!" I said, giving him a 'what the hell are you stupid?' look.

"After next week, I'll have to check my calendar," Harry replied unflinchingly.

"Another one."

"I'll mark it in my schedule."

"Are you done yet? Look at me, I can keep doing this all day. I have you for two more weeks. You done?"

Harry crossed his arms stubbornly, before saying, "No."

"Another one, how many is that?"

"Seven," Niall answered.

"I have you for the next two weeks Styles."

Harry glared at the retreating principal, and closing the door, he shouted, "Fuck you!"

Four pairs of eyes were set on him, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Not like I have anything else to do," he mumbled, before placing his head on the table.

The boys are all sitting in their seats, Harry starts whistling a marching tune and the rest join in. When Principal Simon walks in, Harry, Liam, Niall, and Louis stop while Harry starts to whistle Beethoven's Fifth.

"Alright ladies, forty minutes for lunch." Principal Simon said.

"Here?" Liam asked.

"Here..."

"Well, I think the cafeteria would be a much more suitable place, sir." Liam said, a polite smile on his face.

"Well, I don't care what you think, Payne!"

"Uh, Simon, sir, will milk be made available to us?" Harry asked.

"We're extremely thirsty sir," Liam said, agreeing with where Harry was going.

"I have a low tolerance for being dehydrated," I said.

"I've seen him dehydrated sir, it's not a pleasant sight," Liam said.

"Relax, I'll go and get it for us," Harry said, standing up.

"Sit down, Styles, do you think I was born yesterday?" Simon asked.

Simon points at Liam, "You, and...-" he points at the kid in the back, "You!"

"What's his name? Wake up! Wake up! Uhhh, Malik! Yeah, get up!"

The Malik kid stands up, giving him a piercing glare.

"There's a vending machine in the teacher's lounge, go!" Simon said.

Liam and 'Malik' leave the library with Simon walking to his office. 

"So, what's your deal?" I ask.

The guy remains silent.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, clarifying his question.

The kid stills remains quiet, turning to glare at me.

"Alright, forget I asked..." I said, confused by the boys behavior. It's not like I was being rude, in fact I thought I was being fairly friendly.

"I don't trust your type." He said, I noticed the boy lazily looking around the hall, although I could tell his eyes were taking in every detial.

"My type?" I asked, now very confused.

"Yeah, you're a 'popular'. Not to be trusted around us uncool kids." He said. His voice had a relaxed drawl to it, making his words sounding slow and delightful to listen too.

"So, why are you here?" I asked hoping to change the topic. Discussing my popularity always made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" He asked back.

We stopped by the door to the teacher's lounge, and I leaned against the wall, "Because my coach and father think I'm a winner. They push me, kind of like a race horse. I'm a winner because I have strength and speed, that's about how much I'm involved with my life."

"Very interesting, now tell me why you're really here." He said, his eyebrows raised, and his lips curled into a slight pout. An adorable pout, if I didn't suppress those...unbecoming urges..

"Forget it," I said, pushing myself off of the wall and entering the lounge.

I was leaning against the statue in the middle of the library, while Niall was sitting on the railing next to Harry who was sitting on a chair looking at an encyclopedia. The three were waiting for the drinks that 'Malik' and Liam would bring back.

Harry looked up curiously at me after I let out a disgruntled groan.

"What's your deal?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm kind of done being here."

"That makes two of us."

"What? I don't want to be here either!" Niall protested.

"Oh really? You got a party to go to? Hot date?" Harry asked, looking over at Niall. I smiled fondly at the protesting blonde.

"N-No…" Niall stuttered.

"Have you ever gone to a party, blondie?" Harry asked.

Niall frowned.

"Have you ever gotten laid?" He asked.

"I've laid lots of times!" Niall said indignantly.

I snorted.

"Oh yeah. With who?" Harry questioned.

"S-she lives in the States." Niall said, shrugging.

"Have you ever laid anyone here?"

Niall looks up and groans, "Why does it matter? Why aren't you asking Prince Charming over there?"

"You're right dork, hey, Louis?" Harry asked, turning toward me.

I looked at him, "What?"

"So what's the deal with you and your girl?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's important, why?"

"Are you still a virgin?" He asked, arching his eye brow.

"How does that even matter? Are you? Is Niall?" I snapped.

"Careful what you say curly, Niall is still a cherry." Harry said.

"What?" Niall protested, "No!"

"What's wrong with being a virgin?" I fired back.

"I'm not a virgin!" Niall said loudly.

"Shut it dweeb. You tell me?" Harry asked me.

"I think if you love someone, then it's okay." I said, biting my lower lip.

"So you are a virgin?" He said.

"Are you?"

Harry only grinned widely, before turning back to his book.

"You're a prick," I said.

"I'm flattered," He said back.

Niall looked at me, admiration clear in those baby blues. I was beginning to like the kid.

Liam and the Malik kid walked back in, Malik carrying two Coca Colas and Liam balancing three of the same sodas. Malik sat them on the table Liam and I were sitting at in the morning. The boys went back to their respective seats, except for Harry who sat on the table behind Liam and I.

I started pulling out my lunch, a bowl full of rice and sautéed fish with steamed vegetables. I pulled out a small vial like container of soy sauce.

"What the bloody hell is that white stuff?" Harry asked.

"Uh, fish?" Harry replied.

"That does not look like fish, babe."

"Yeah, well it is."

"That looks…disgusting."

"Can I eat? Thank you," I snapped.

"I don't know…give it a try…"

He turned and picked up a can of soda, and tossed it over to Malik in the back, "Heads up babe." Malik caught it without even looking up.

Meanwhile, Liam placed his brown paper bag on his lap and began taking out a couple sandwiches out of his bag, a bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies and a carton of milk. Liam looked up to see three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What's your problem?" Liam says.

Malik opened up his packed lunch, and opened a bag that contained a sandwich and tossed the meat of bologna up. It lands on the sculpture above. He opens three normal flavored pixie stix and pours the sugar on the sandwich and then puts Cap'n Crunch cereal on top of that. He crushes the sandwich together with his hands and loudly bites into it. Four pairs of eyes watch in a mix of curiosity, amusement, and disgust.

Harry picks up two cans and walks over to Niall.

"So, what are we having?" Zayn asks, sitting beside Niall, pushing a can of soda to him.

"Just your uh, standard lunch, I guess." Niall says, staring at his paper bag.

Harry pulls out a thermos.

"Milk?" Zayn questions.

"Uh, no, soup."

Harry pulls out a juice box. Niall reaches out to grab his lunch which resulted in on the hand.

"That's apple juice…" Niall noted.

"I can read," Harry said dryly, pulling out the rest of the lunch, "PB and J with the crusts cut off. Well Niall, this is a very healthy lunch. It represents all of the food groups. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"Uh, no, Mr. Horan…" Niall replied softly.

Zayn stands up and walks to the sculpture and faces the four boys.

"Here's my impression at big Ni's house…" Harry said. "Son!" The rebel says in a nice and friendly tone.

"Yeah dad?" He replies in a childish voice.

"How was your day, pal?"

"Great dad! How was yours?"

"Fantastic, say son, how would you like to go fishin' this weekend?"

"Sounds great…but I have homework," he mimicks a depressed tone.

"That's okay, you can do it on the way there!"

"Gee, thanks!"

"Isn't our son swell, dear?" Harry softens his tone.

"Yes honey, isn't life swell?" Harry changed his voice to sound feminine. He makes kissing noises. He turns to Niall and pretends to punch Niall's invisible mother.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changes in the room. It becomes tense…as if waiting for the unspoken question to be brought up.

"Alright then, what about yours?" Liam asked, looking at Niall's humiliated face.

"Oh, you see, it's real simple Sport-O." Harry said, rolling up his sleeves and grazing his knuckles up his neck and under his chin. "Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, prick, jerk."

harry shifts his voice into an annoying female tone, "You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful."

"Shut up bitch! Go fix me quiche!"

Harry returns to his normal voice, "What about you, dad?"

"Fuck you."

"No, dad, what about you?"

"Fuck you!"

Harry mocks punching and then being punched before looking at Liam.

"Is that for real, Harry?" Niall questioned, his voice horrified.

"You wanna come over sometime?" Harry asked seriously. Niall looks down at his food, suddenly feeling very nauseous.

"That's bullshit, I don't believe a word of it. You just want attention," Liam said, rolling his eyes as he turned back to his lunch.

Harry looks at him in disbelief, almost hurt. He strides over, masking his hurt for anger, "You don't believe me?"

"No…" Liam says.

"No…?"

"Did I stutter…?"

harry pushes his arm in front of Liam. He rolls up his sleeve to reveal a cigar shaped burn on his forearm. "See, this is what happens when you spill paint in the garage. Do you believe this? Do I stutter? Now, I don't think I have to hang out around you fucking pricks anymore."

Harry turns away and walks to a table underneath the stair case. He pushes the magazines off and climbs on top, hefting himself onto the platform of the stair case and hopping over the railing. He walks to the edge and sits down, pushing his legs through the cracks of the bars while pressing his forehead against the bars. His breathing is unsteady.

"You shouldn't have said that," I said to him.

"How was I supposed to know? He lies about everything else," Liam said softly, feeling guilty.


End file.
